Our Baby Girl
by the yellow canary
Summary: Take a look at the wedding of Edward and Bella through the eyes of the people who love them. Their Family. Companion To I Know What Love Is Saga! X Review ABANDONED
1. Rosalie

Our Baby Girl

Twilight

Rosalie's Point Of view

"_Mommy look!" A 6 year old Bella comes up and gives me an A3 piece of paper. On it was 6 people. Me, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella. I look at the drawing which looked nothing like a 6 year olds work and smile. My daughter was incredibly talented. I look down at the bouncing half vampire and grin. Her shoulder length brunette curls were in a high ponytail as she wears a pink dress with a bow in her hair. Her cobalt blue eyes are shining with happiness and pride as she looks at her picture. I pick her up and walk into the living room with her. We sit together for hours, just talking about her day and shopping. My daughter loves shopping so we go regularly. I'd do anything for her._

_Our Baby Girl._

"Mom?" A 16 year old Bella asks. We are sat in her room in, currently doing her hair for her wedding. Her wedding. My daughter has finally stopped growing and is a gorgeous 16 year old for eternity. She had cream milky skin, with perfect curls flowing to her waist. Her cobalt blue eyes are always shining and she is always happy. She and Edward confessed their love – well Bella threatened his precious car – and she has been planning this day since then. I laugh in my head at her.

Because she can see the future, she automatically knows what to do. A day after they announced their relationship she came running downstairs to ask me and Emmett about which font to use in the wedding invitations. We were shocked. Emmett runs upstairs and grabs Edward dragging him downstairs whilst Bella glares at him. I remember that day well.

"_DAD!" Bella screams as Emmett throws Edward against the wall. Bella runs to her boyfriend and helps him up, giving her Dad the Hale glare._

"_You asked her to marry you?!?!?" Emmett screams as everyone comes downstairs shocked at the revelation. Edward was about to answer when Bella stepped in front and spoke._

"_Ask me to marry him?!?! I'm planning it in advance! I had a vision and it needs to be perfect. So which one do you think?" She asks, holding two different types up and bouncing. Everyone looks at her in astonishment. When no one answers she throws her hands up in the air._

"_Honestly." And storms out of the room to carry on with her planning. I sit there laughing at her. She really was like me. And I love her for it._

_Our Baby Girl._

I walk downstairs to make Bella some breakfast. I walk in and see Edward sat there with some food already cooked. I grin at him and sit down next to him, giving him a sisterly hug.

He laughs at my sudden emotions and hugs me back.

"What's with the hug?" He asks, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just feeling happy with all the memories this house has of Bella." I say looking round. This was the house Bella was born in. The house she said her first word. The house she took her first steps.

"_Momma." A soprano voice asks me as I warm up some Elk blood for her. I freeze and turn around looking at my stunning daughter. She spoke._

"_Momma" She says impatiently pointing to the blood. I laugh and hand it to her, remembering how impatient Emmett was when he was thirsty for blood. She gives me her dazzling smile and jumps off the kitchen counter and walking. No, dancing. She was so graceful and didn't stumble once. I follow behind her, wanting to see everyone's reaction._

_She skipped through everyone as they watch TV and they look at her shocked._

"_Hey Eddie!" She waves and carries on dancing to the stairs. Everyone stares after her with a dumbfounded expression. Emmett drops the remote he was reaching for and falls on the floor. Everyone looks to see what the big bang was when jumped up and pumped his fist in the air._

"_YES! My Baby Girl walks!" He shouts and runs after our daughter. Everyone laughs at him as we look at Father and Daughter fondly._

_Our Baby Girl_

"Yeah. I remember then too. She really was the cutest child." He says, thinking about his love. I smile and grab his hand.

"You're good for her." I tell him. He grins and thanks me as I walk out with the food for Bella. It was her favourite. French toast and Grizzly blood. Her and Emmett go hunting for a weekend every month by themselves to find their favourite. Grizzly.

_I flick through the TV channels, waiting for Em and Bella to get home. Esme was sat next to me drawing and Carlisle was up in his study doing whatever. Edward was playing the piano, upset that Bella wasn't home. Then a big bang comes and everyone runs to the door. Walking out of the forest was Bella and Emmett fighting, their clothes ripped and covered in dried blood. This is the girl who never wears anything twice. I laugh at them and my 9 year old daughter grins at me._

_Our Baby Girl._

I open Bella's door and find her sitting on her bed reading a magazine. I grin at her and give her the food whilst I heat up the Curlers and get out the make up. She finishes it and thanks me, walking into her massive closet and bringing out her dress and shoes. I remember the day we brought it.

_Esme and me were waiting for Bella to come out of the dressing room. This was the last dress and none of the others were right. It had to be perfect. Bella could have used her visions but she said she wanted the tradition of trying on thousands of dresses._

_We sit there and our breathing hitched as she came out. She was wearing a designer wedding dress – of course – which was strapless and showed her glorious figure. It was perfect for her. Me and Esme look at each other and look like we are about to cry. They youngest Cullen isn't so young anymore. She's getting married._

_Our Baby Girl._

I finish curling her hair as she finishes her make up. She looked amazing. Her heir was in big curls and framed her face. Her make up was at a minimum yet she was gorgeous. Mascara and a little eyeliner and lip gloss. She isn't the little girl that used to come to me when she was scared. She isn't the little girl who cried when she and her best friend fought at school. She isn't the little girl who Emmett would give a piggyback through the forest. She's grown up. I feel like crying. My little girl is grown up.

Yet she looks up at me, her blue eyes shining with tears and whispers "I love You Momma."

My Baby Girl.

Review.

There Will Be More Chapters Of Different Point's Of Views

This Made Me Cry, I don't Know About You Guys.

Please Tell Me! X ;)


	2. Carlisle

Our Baby Girl

Twilight

Carlisle's Point Of View

_I walk to my office after a tiresome operation on an unlucky patient – caught in an accident – I walk to my office. It was decorated by my Darling wife, Esme with the help of my Granddaughter, Bella. _

_Ah, Bella. She is growing up to be beautiful. She could rival Rosalie herself. I open the door to my office and freeze. This can't be my office._

_The walls were painted purple and there were massive pink hearts on three of the walls. On the other it said 'EMMETT AND BELLA ROCK!' in massive letters. Oh they are in so much trouble. I can only imagine Bella put her input with this one._

_Our Baby Girl._

I shake my head as I remember how Emmett and Bella caused trouble. Again. When I got home they had packed bags and gone shopping in London. Of course we surprised them when we walked into their hotel suite.

Bella really was like her Father. Fun loving. Caring. Always In Trouble. And like her mother. Beautiful. A Little attitude. Protective of family.

She really did bring the best out of us. And she extended the family. Jasper.

_Everyone is watching TV in the living room. Bella has been somewhere for 2 months now. We don't know where though. She only calls to tell us she's okay and she'll be back soon. We tried tracing the phone she called from but couldn't find a location. That girl really was smart._

_Everyone was upset that the youngest of the family was gone, but Edward was the worst. I'm not surprised though, they are mates even if she didn't know._

_We hear a car come up the driveway, driving faster than a normal human. We all grin as we smell her. Bella. But there's someone else with her. A vampire._

_She walks in, holding the hand of a blond vampire with red eyes that are slowly turning gold. He had scars all over his body that were caused from a vampire bite. As soon as everyone saw him they hissed and crouched. He backed up and held up his hands whilst Bella glared at us. We stood up wondering why he was with Bella. And why they were holding hands._

"_Everyone this is Jasper Whitlock. He was changed for the wars in the South and he ran away with friends. He doesn't want to be a monster so I kind of asked him to stay here." She said confidently. She must have had a vision of him living with us. I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye._

_Were they dating?_

"_What if he's a danger?" Rosalie says, hissing at the vampire. Bella shakes her head before she's even finished._

"_He's not. I've been with him for a month and a half changing his diet. He's already like a big brother to me." She says, using her pout. We agreed and Jasper completed the family._

"It seems like years ago, doesn't it?" Edward asks coming and sitting down next to me. I nod. It really did. And now Edward and Bella are getting married. I'm happy for you son. I tell him through my thoughts. He thanks me and we sit in a comfortable silence. This reminded me of when it was the two of us. Just me and Edward before everyone else came along. The silence was nice but I would rather have the chaotic lives we have today. Edward chuckles and nods.

We both go to our rooms to get dressed for the wedding. On my way I look through Bella's room and find her looking in her mirror, adding make up to her already beautiful face.

_I look into Emmett and Rosalie's room hoping to find them there. I couldn't find them anywhere. As I open the door I see 7 year old Bella looking in her reflection putting on make up like she saw her Mother do many times._

"_Look Granddad, don't I look pretty?" She asks, twirling around in a green dress. I look at her and nod._

"_Yes Baby Girl, you do." I tell her smiling. I walk out and grin. That little girl has really changed our lives._

_Our Baby Girl._

"What do you think?" A now 16 year old Bella asks. She had her hair in big curls with a veil on top. Her make up was perfect and her strapless wedding gown was stunning.

"Breathtaking." I whisper. She smiles just like she used to when she was a child. I look at her and remember how much she's grown. That she won't be dependant on us no more. She'll be dependant on Edward. Her husband.

"I love you Granddad." She whispers her doe blue eyes shining with tears.

My Baby Girl.

Review! X


	3. Esme

Our Baby Girl

Twilight

Esme's Point Of View

"_Grandma, Help me!" A squealing 4 year old Bella calls for me. Edward was throwing her in the air and catching her as she laughs. She gets a blank look on her face and quickly replaces it with a smile._

_Oh No._

_Then suddenly she was running towards the garage with Edward running after her. Please God help us. _

_Smash._

_That's Edward's car. The one with the massive sent where our little half vampire punched it. Edward falls on his knees whispering "No" over and over whilst Bella skips in and smiles before jumping on my lap and bats her eyelashes._

_Our Baby Girl._

I look at Bella as Rose puts curls in her long hair. I've been waiting for this day for ages. Bella is marrying Edward, I can remember the first time he realised she was his mate.

_Rose and Emmett were holding a newborn Bella whilst me and Edward walk in. Edward suddenly freezes before he grins, looking at the baby in Rosalie's arms. _

"_She loves you." Edward says to Rosalie who grins. At the sound of his voice, Bella's small – and inhumanly beautiful – head snaps up and looks at Edward with big, doe, blue eyes. They were filled with so much curiosity and understanding, as though she knew what we were saying. They carry on looking into each others eyes before Bella smiles, showing small white teeth. At her smile Edward gives his own. They've mated._

_Our Baby Girl._

As Bella puts on her dress, Rose and I step outside and wait. Edward walks by and looks to Bella's door whilst I grin.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND GO DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!" Bella shouts. Edward smiles at her and nods, giving both me and Rose a hug on his way down. I look fondly at my son as he walks downstairs in his suit. He looked quite handsome.

My first son has finally found his love when he thought he'd be alone for eternity.

"_WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" A bouncing Bella shouts. Edward had taken Bella to London to propose. Well Bella thought they were going shopping. I'm surprised he was able to keep it from her._

"_Dude how did you keep it from her?" Emmett says running down the stairs. He looks at Bella and grins whilst she sits on my lap and pouts._

"_No firm decisions. I kept changing the time I was going to do it. She thought she was going to have to wait another year at one point." He laughs. Bella flies across the room and hits him on the head. He pouts and she kisses his lips tenderly. They really are good together. I know he will look after Bella._

_Our Baby Girl._

"Grandma? Do you have my charm bracelet?" A sweet soprano voice asks. I look up and my breath hitches. She was gorgeous. Without even trying. I pick up the bracelet that was in Bella's jewellery that has her special jewellery. Her promise ring from Edward that she got when she was young. The necklace that Rosalie made when she was human. The bracelet with a silver heart – engraved with 'our little miracle' - on it from me. A necklace with a bear tooth on from Emmett. The gold necklace with a cross on from Carlisle. And Bella's friendship bracelet she made for her and Edward when she was young. I put it on her small wrist and remember the time we got this for her.

_For Bella's 16__th__ we had got her a platinum bracelet as a family present. Everyone had gotten her a small charm as a representation._

_Emmett had got her a tiger for her fierceness. Rosalie had got her a rose for her beauty. Carlisle had got her a star for her light in our lives. Edward had got her a heart for her love. Jasper had gotten her an angel because she was his saviour. And I had gotten her a solid gold shoe for her love of clothes. _

_When I gave it her she grinned. She looked at me with her eyes full of childlike innocence and hugged me._

_Our Baby Girl._

I look up and see the tears in her eyes. She was grown up. She'd found her soul mate.

"I Love you Grandma"

My Baby Girl.

Review! X

Only Emmett, Edward and Jasper left!


	4. Chapter 4

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
